


Record Timing

by Licha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licha/pseuds/Licha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Thor allows Loki to take control.<br/>(Thor bottoms and he likes it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Like every other celebration, Thor sat at the head of the table, mead in hand and a bright smile gracing his features. Although there was no victory to celebrate, it was just a custom in Asgard that life should be a celebration and should be treated as a gift. Tonight, Thor was laughing heartily with his friends about today's sparring and training. Whenever someone slid in a sly remark or lightly mocked another warrior, Thor's section of the table would break into thunderous laughter. 

The ambience was merry, jubilant and warm. The fires lighting the vast room seemed to glow more brightly tonight. No one seemed to be in a bitter or foul mood. 

There was another outbreak of laughter and Thor tried to hide his smile behind a sip of his mead but failed and couldn't resist laughing as well. His eyes nearly closed with how widely he was grinning, his head slightly lowered so he could at least hide his amusement just a bit. The chattering and drinking continued for a long while, as the moon rose higher in the dark sky. 

Thor felt pleasantly content. He was tired from sparring but not enough to be sleepy. The dull ache in his muscles relaxed him, and the warmth of the fire radiated into his skin. After finishing his mead, Thor's gaze strayed from Fandral (who was currently retelling the story of how he defeated more than thirty enemy soldiers in battle, for the hundredth time) to a figure sitting not too far from the group of warriors Thor was speaking with.  And immediately Thor recognized Loki. When had his little brother joined them at the table?

It was not often that Loki joined them for celebration. Of course, he always attended formal feasts and royal gatherings but he rarely liked to join dusty and crude warriors in conversation. A sly smile rested on Loki's lips as he drank from the chalice of mead. Interestingly enough, Loki was looking at Fandral like the other warriors were. Surely, Loki had heard this story many more times than he would have liked to hear. 

Thor's gaze flickered from Loki to Fandral then back to Loki. And it seemed that Thor's eye movement had caught Loki's gaze because Loki looked right back at Thor. That smile still rested on his lips as he gazed into Thor's eyes. Of course, the thunderer knew what this meant. When Loki looked at him like this, a small smirk on his face and his eyes glimmering like an emerald flame, Thor just knew. 

Living so long with such a mischievous brother, well, somethings just happened. And then those things happened again and again so eventually it became almost routine. 

Frankly, Thor didn't quite remember when they started sleeping together. It wasn't too often, because their relationship was still relatively new and they didn't want anyone to get too suspicious. But even Thor noticed that they were tumbling into bed more and more often now. Not that Thor minded. 

When they shared that knowing and deep gaze, another round of laughter broke out and someone gripped Thor's shoulder suddenly, which made Thor jump a bit. Fandral, sporting his charming smile, squeezed Thor's shoulder a bit. "Have you had too much mead tonight, Thor? You seem dazed."

Glancing over at Loki, Thor found that his brother had disappeared without a trace, no doubt with the help of his magic. 

The prince smiled warmly and chuckled. "No, my friend. Just tired, is all. I'm sorry, friends. It seems I must part for the night." Some of the men raised their mead as a toast to the prince as he stood and left. The celebration continued and the booming voices could be heard even when Thor was far down the hall. 

Once alone and walking down the halls, anxiousness bubbled in Thor's stomach. He couldn't seem to get enough of Loki, even after a full night of fucking, Thor would have his brother just once more before they got out of bed the next morning. So now, after nearly a week without Loki writhing under him, Thor was quite excited to share a bed with his brother again. He walked briskly down the hall, trying not to walk to fast so he didn't arrive slightly out of breath and seem too eager. When he reached the hall that led to his chambers, he slowed down and made even calm steps that he was sure Loki could hear. Thor rolled his shoulders a bit before opening the enormous double golden doors of his chambers. 

The room was dark, a bit too warm but that was only because Thor had closed the balcony windows. Thor slipped inside and closed the doors with a quiet click of the lock. As always, Loki had started the fireplace and was patiently waiting for his brother on the edge of the bed. And like always, Loki's smile widened when he met Thor's eyes. 

"Record timing, brother," he smirked. "I think this was your quickest time yet."

Thor rolled his eyes, hoping his ears wouldn't turn red at being caught guilty of rushing here. "Or maybe you are getting a bit slow, Loki." 

The younger chuckled quietly and crossed his arms. "Quite the contrary, I've been improving in my magic. Which is why we have not met like this in some time. I have been trying to refine my skill." 

"Yes, yes, I know," he said, waving his hand. Thor crossed the room and stood before his brother. "Now I believe it is time for me to have you on this bed for the rest of the night," he said, his voice deep and rumbling like distant thunder. 

Loki's smile widened as he chuckled softly. "Actually, I have a bit of a surprise tonight," he said proudly. "Close your eyes."

Thor laughed. "Loki, now is not the time for one of your tricks."

"Ah, but it's not a trick," he said, and stood. "Simply...an addition to our activities."

The blond quirked his brow. If there was anything that he had learned in his years of life, it was to not trust Loki's vague answers. 

Seeing Thor's reaction, Loki sighed and tried again. "Thor, trust me."

After hesitating for only a moment, Thor nodded. "Alright then. I trust you."

Loki nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, beginning to remove his clothing on the way. Thor caught on and moved to his corner of the room to start removing his heavy armor. Once he had most of the top half off, he glanced back at Loki who was neatly arranging his armor on the table. Thor kicked off his dirty boots and stripped down to the thin trousers he wore under all the armor. 

When he turned again, he found that Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, but had kept his trousers on as well. Normally, Loki stripped naked without shame or hesitation. "Remove your breeches as well," he commanded, with a short nod. Thor seemed confused for a moment and just stood there. But when Loki offered no explanation, Thor sighed and pulled the trousers down his thighs and let them pool on the floor. 

Now fully naked, Thor approached Loki again and stood before him. Though he was eager to begin, his cock was still soft, the tip just the slightest bit pinker than the shaft. Loki had always admired Thor’s body, from when he lost his baby fat in early adolescence to his body now that lived up to his title as a god.

"What is this surprise then," he said, shrugging his shoulders, curious and impatient. 

"Patience, brother," Loki chided lightly, as he stood and walked over to the drawer where they usually kept the oils.

Thor crossed his arms and faced the fire pace that was opposite his bed, gazing at the flames as he heard Loki rummaging through the oil bottles. But Thor did not hear Loki's footsteps as he snuck up behind him and suddenly slipped a cloth over his eyes. 

"Wha-"

"Thor," Loki murmured, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder as he felt the blond tense. Thor had frozen up a bit, his hands up near his face, ready to rip the cloth over his eyes. 

"I said to trust me, didn't I," the younger murmured, his voice just barely audible over the quiet crackling of the fire. "It's just a cloth. You could easily remove it if you wish."

Loki did have a point. There was no danger here. Yes, his brother was mischievous but he would never hurt Thor when he was vulnerable. It was simply not honorable.

 

Ever so slowly, Thor lowered his hands down to his sides, his shoulders falling and his mouth closing as well. He fidgeted slightly but soon calm down, his chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing.

 

“See?” Loki praised. “Nothing bad has happened.”

 

Once he saw that Thor was relaxed, Loki snaked around and pressed his front to Thor’s own. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and let the blond settle his hands on Loki’s slim hips. The younger leaned in and pressed a quick peck to the tip of his brother’s nose. Everyone seemed to think that Loki was not affectionate, but even the god of mischief liked to love and feel loved. 

 

“How many times have you felt me writhing under you, Thor,” he posed, so close that his lips just brushed over Thor’s own. It sent a shiver down the blond’s spine, feeling such light touches when usually everything they did was heavy and heated.

 

“Many times,” Loki answered to his own question. “And believe me when I say that they have been the best nights that I have spent in someone’s bed. Yet, I cannot help but wonder if you would perhaps would like to switch things.”

 

Long pale fingers untangled from behind Thor’s neck, trailed down Thor’s shoulders and chest before curving around his flanks and then down to Thor’s firm ass. The elder parted his lips, stunned for a moment and about to say something but Loki’s rich voice interrupted as if on cue.

 

“No, I do not wonder,” Loki said, a bit more loudly, the grin obvious in his tone. “I do not wonder because I know well that you wish to know what it is like to have someone between your legs, filling you so wonderfully that you nearly forget to breathe.”

 

By this point, Thor’s breathing had increased a bit and he laughed nervously when Loki allowed him to respond. “Loki, I have never wondered that!” he breathed out, a bit exasperated. “Really now, I am very content with being inside you. It is very pleasurable and frankly, I don’t think I would enjoy-“

 

However, Thor was cut off when Loki slipped one finger over Thor’s entrance, not inside simply gliding over the puckered flesh. Thor made a strange sort of choking sound and subconsciously jerked his hips back. Under the blindfold, his eyelids fluttered. Thor was about to take off the damn thing when Loki spoke up again.

 

“You should not lie to the silver tongue,” he chided. “You cannot tell me that you have not at least be curious about what it is like to be taken, hm?”

 

Loki was being gentle with Thor. He could have said that he'd seen straight through Thor’s weak attempts of protest, and said that he knew for a fact that Thor was aching to know what it was like to be dominated in bed. Thor was the very definition of the alpha male, dominant and leader of the fiercest warriors in all the nine. Yet, Loki saw past that. He saw his older brother who wanted someone else to take charge for a change, to simply let go and feel submissive for once and not worry about being dominant. Thor wanted to be taken rather than take this time.

 

Of course, it was no easy task to find someone who Thor could trust that deeply. It would be emotionally and physically exhausting for him to take a position that he is so eager to try and yet hesitant to begin. But that was where Loki came in.

 

Who better than Loki to take control over Thor? First, because he knew his brother well enough to know that he would never express the desire to have a cock driving into his ass. Second, because though Loki loved to tease Thor, he would give him all that he needed to get through it and not feel so shameful.

 

Thor was still fidgeting in his place, his eyes moving under the thin cloth and his hands fallen to his sides. He gave the smallest of nods and murmured under his breath. His body tensed and he clenched his hands into fists so that his fingers wouldn’t tremble. 

 

“Alright. I trust you, Loki.”

 

Suddenly, Thor was very glad that the blindfold was over his eyes. He didn’t know if he could handle looking into Loki’s eyes at that moment and letting his brother see the vulnerability in his gaze. For a moment, he thought that Loki had planned that ahead of time because he knew Thor would be a bit hesitant to try this.

 

“There’s no need to be so tense,” Loki said, pressing a sweet kiss to his lover’s lips. “I swear to you that you will not be hurt. Perhaps it will feel uncomfortable but I will not purposefully cause you pain. That will be reserved for another night when I believe you can handle that,” he smirked.

 

Thor just seemed to blush harder.

 

Loki slid one of his hands down Thor’s arm and intertwined their fingers as he held the elder’s hand. He knew he had to be patient with this flustered version of his brother so he decided to treat him a bit gently at first.

 

The younger led Thor to the bed, Thor shuffling behind him since he couldn’t see. Loki nudged the small of his brother’s back, encouraging him to lie down on his stomach. Thor hesitantly complied, crawling towards the middle of the bed and spreading out on the cool sheets. He immediately grabbed a pillow, wrapped his arms around it and tucked his chin on it, hoping to hide the feverish blush that bloomed on his skin.

 

Normally, Loki would have teased, made fun, and say something about his beautiful blushing virgin. But not tonight. Thor was vulnerable and he was trusting Loki enough to do this, and Loki wanted to do this again so he had to keep his mouth shut.

 

Once he settled between Thor’s legs, Loki ran his hands down Thor’s muscular shoulders and flanks. He simply touched Thor this way for a few moments, trying to get Thor to relax and get used to the very different position. Thor just seemed stubborn and didn’t relax at all. Loki’s lips pressed little wet kisses to the nape of his brother’s neck, down to his shoulders and then back over to his spine. He felt Thor suppress a shiver and squirm under him slightly.

 

Loki leaned back again and ran his hands up and down the back of Thor’s thighs. “Put your hands to the small of your back,” he commanded gently.

 

Thor shifted to glance back and even under the blindfold he knew that Thor was giving him an incredulous gaze. Still, the blond let go of the pillow, placed his left cheek on it and crossed his wrists at the small of his back. He didn’t quite understand why, Thor had proven many times before that he was the stronger of the two. Even Loki tried to hold on his wrists, Thor had pinned him down many times before.

 

Suddenly there was a soft _click_ sound, once then twice. Thor felt cold metal on his wrists, a heavy presence on his skin.

 

Thor’s heart dropped to his stomach and he violently squirmed on the bed, scrambling to get up to a sitting position but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Thor,” Loki said, squeezing the tense shoulder. Nothing more was said, but Thor knew that tone of Loki’s. It was a sort of gentle warning, one that Loki rarely used but one that Thor easily recognized.

 

After a moment, Thor laid back down, his breath quickened slightly. He felt Loki shift to lie next to him. Cool thin hands lifted the blindfold, which made Thor blink rapidly a few times as he focused on Loki’s gaze. His dark brows were arched in concern but his eyes remained calm like most times.

 

“Would you like me to remove the cuffs?”

 

Thor thought for a moment.

 

“No.”

 

“Would you like me to remove the blindfold?”

 

“No.”

 

“And you realize that if you wish to stop, you only need tell me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Loki pressed a light kiss to each of Thor’s eyelids before arranging the blindfold over his eyes again.

 

Again, Loki raked his nails lightly over Thor’s back; occasionally spreading his hands to make his fingertips brush over the sun kissed flesh. He even made little humming noises, like he was appreciating the view of his brother laid out before him.

 

“Beautiful,” he half swooned, as his hands wandered down to Thor’s ass, his touches light and teasing.

 

“I am no maiden for you to court,” Thor huffed.

 

“I know,” Loki said in a warning tone. “I know. I’m simply expressing my thoughts.”

 

Thor stayed quiet after that, settling his left cheek on the pillow and his eyelids fluttering under the blindfold.

 

“You must promise that you will tell no one,” said the thunderer.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“ _Loki_.”

 

“I’m being sincere,” he said, half offended. “This view and this image are for my eyes only. I wouldn’t allow another to indulge in such a sight, not even in their thoughts.”

 

Loki’s fingers dug into Thor’s flesh, marking his skin with small crescents by the blunt of his nails.

 

“Only I get this pleasure,” he smirked.

 

The younger laid down on the bed, between Thor’s spread legs. Anxiousness bubbled in Thor’s stomach but he said nothing. It was not pain he feared, but being a position where he willingly handed over power to his brother. Loki, who should normally not be trusted

 

And yet

 

Here he was.

 

Thor simply took a deep breath as Loki spread his ass slowly, his thumbs teasing the edge of his entrance.

 

For a moment Thor considered simply breaking the chains and taking control again but something inside him held him back. For once, it was a relief not to be in charge, to not take but be taken. So, Thor would enjoy that.

Loki pressed the flat his tongue to Thor’s entrance, giving one long and simple lick. Thor shuddered, clamping his mouth shut with his lip between his teeth. Loki’s tongue gave slow languid strokes, like he was caressing but teasing.

 

Thor breathed hard through his nose, his nostrils flaring and his back heaving as Loki dared to go deeper. His hands were now clenched into fists behind his back, the chain on the cuffs straining with tension.

 

The fire crackled softly behind them, and from them only came the noise of Thor’s breath and the lewd sound Loki’s quick tongue made against Thor’s flesh.

 

When the wet tongue squirmed inside him, Thor groaned inwardly, his lips remaining parted. Part of him realized that Loki knew Thor would have wanted the blindfold, because as much as he loved his brother, the warrior prince was young and arrogant. He would have been ashamed to let anyone see such pleasure in his gaze.

 

The other part, the majority part, was much too occupied on Loki’s tongue.

 

Loki’s hands still held him apart, as that graceful and experience tongue delved in and out of him. Occasionally, Loki pulled back and pressed kisses along the very base of his brother’s spine, trailing down to his entrance to pry him open again.

 

Soon, Thor began panting and grunting. His mouth was open against the pillow, writhing the upper half of his body as he could. Thor would bury his face in the soft cushion before turning left, gasping for breath and then turning to the right and swallowing more air. His hands curled and uncurled, as if he wanted something to hold onto to keep them from trembling. He tugged on the cuffs, the chains between them bouncing with tension but not enough to break.

 

It was better this way, with the cuffs. Without them, Thor would be unsure of where to put his hands, what he could and couldn’t grab. Again, it occurred to him that Loki had known how he would feel at this moment.

 

“Good?” came Loki’s soft voice, his trademark smirk gracing his features.

 

Thor’s breath was shaky but he managed a weak nod and a breathless “yes” before Loki continued.

 

All it took was a few more wet laps before Thor was writhing and whining again. He didn’t say a word, just soft high-pitched noises in the back of his throat that sounded desperate.

 

Loki’s tongue was dipping into the inner channel, wetting it as much as he could before he pulled back and teased the rim with his lips. The obscene wet noises continued, partially because Loki liked it and partially because he wanted to Thor to hear it too.

 

Thor’s cock was straining underneath him now, trapped between the sheets and his belly. The friction against his mattress and dribbling precum just made it easier to rut gently against the bed. A dribble of saliva trailed down Thor’s perineum, which finally made the blond warrior break.

 

“Please!” he stuttered, trying to hold back his begging tone but it ended up just sounding incoherent.

 

“Hmm?” Loki hummed, pulling back and sitting up.

 

“Please,” he repeated, the whining tone making his voice gruff and thick. “No more.”

 

Loki’s hands stroked up Thor’s muscular shoulder blades, circling the little scars from battle. “Too much?”

 

Thor shook his head, still struggling to catch his breath. “I want…” he trailed off. “I want…”

 

A smirk made the edges of Loki’s lips curl upwards, as he chuckled softly at his gasping, stuttering brother.

 

“Easy now, I know what you want,” he whispered, his hand snaking upward to hold the nape of Thor’s neck tight enough to make him relax but not enough to hurt him. It was simply another reminder for the blond. Loki was taking control here. There was no need for Thor to say what he wanted, Loki already knew.

 

Thor was left panting and chained up as Loki climbed off the bed and padded barefoot to search for oil. When he found it, he placed the vile on the bed and though Thor couldn’t see, he could hear the ruffle of Loki’s breeches slipping off his body.

 

Again, he took a shaky breath as he felt Loki settle behind him and as he heard the soft ‘pop’ of the vile opening. Loki covered his fingers with oil, holding the open vile in his other hand as he pressed two fingers against Thor’s wet hole.

 

“Deep breaths.”

 

A gentle reminder.

 

Thor groaned when he felt two of Loki’s fingers slip inside him, wondering if it was a good idea to bite the pillow instead. This wasn’t as pleasurable as Loki’s tongue so he simply kept his head down in the cushion, hiding the flush of his cheeks.

 

“Hurry,” Thor said, muffled by the pillow.

 

Loki responded by adding another finger, scissoring them apart little by little and coating Thor with the thick oil. Thor pretended to cough to cover up his moan, and sighed into the covers before turning on his cheek again.

 

“I’m ready,” he insisted, impatient like a child.

 

Loki tisked quietly. “I have to do this properly. You’re ready enough but-“

 

“Loki, please.”

 

A moment of silence bled between them.

 

“Please,” Thor whined, open and unashamed this time. “Please. Now.”

 

How could Loki resist?

 

The younger quickly covered his cock in oil before tossing the bottle on the floor. He stroked himself as he caressed Thor’s hip, gently nudging him up.

 

“On your knees now.”

 

Thor’s heart raced, but he did as told and squirmed until his knees were under him. He felt even more exposed like this, the cool air over his slick entrance making him shiver.

 

“Loki,” Thor muttered when Loki was taking too long, his toes curling with anticipation.

 

“Hush now,” Loki reprimanded gently. He took a moment to enjoy the view of the mighty Thor on his knees, so wet and ready for him that the blond was begging to be taken.

 

Loki lined his hips up with Thor’s, nudging the head of his cock against the slick skin. Thor made a soft noise that he obviously tried to cover up. The younger chuckled softly before pressing in slowly to make sure Thor felt every inch.

 

Thor’s mouth opened wider, like he was moaning but no sound came out. A thin line of saliva dribbled off the edge of his mouth before he groaned low and then louder. Loki enjoyed the view of his cock sinking deep into Thor’s ass, loving how eagerly Thor swallowed him up.

 

“Oh, look at you, brother,” Loki groaned when he was up to the hilt inside Thor. “You want this _so badly_ that you took me in just one try.”

 

Thor responded by letting out his held breath, panting.

 

“Such a pretty little thing,” the younger teased, though he was beginning to lose himself in how tight and warm Thor was.

Loki began a slow rhythm, pushing himself in and out of that sweet wet entrance, holding onto the other’s hips. Thor made a soft choking sound before biting his lip and trembling hard. He was trying to hold back his moans but Loki would have none of that. He reached down and took his brother’s cock into his hand, stroking him lightly. Thor whimpered in the back of his throat and let go of the lip between his teeth.

 

Smiling softly, Loki swirled his finger over the head and found that Thor had already been leaking. It was Loki’s turn to bite his lip to hold back his moan. His thin and graceful finger brushed over the wet slit, which made Thor jerk up in surprise.

 

The rhythm became faster after that, Loki kept going and going until his pale hips were rolling and snapping forward. He quite enjoyed the sound of his skin slapping Thor’s whenever he thrust forward, and the sound mixed with Thor’s needy moans were the perfect combination.

 

Thor felt a bit like a ragdoll, he didn’t thrust back to meet Loki’s hips but he did allow Loki to do as he wished. He no longer begged but just exposed and opened himself up more for Loki to take as he pleased. No longer did he hold back his cries of pleasure, he let Loki drink up every little noise Thor made because of his cock.

 

The room was quiet and still except for right in the middle where the fire crackled and where the princes of Asgard fucked like long time lovers.

 

Under the blindfold, Thor’s eyes were a bit teary from the intense pleasure and once again he was glad Loki had put it on him.

 

Minutes passed and Thor’s hands began to feel numb, his knees ached from creaking back and forth on the bed and his neck ached from being in a single position for so long. Yet Thor was still occupied over Loki’s cock fucking him open.

 

Without warning, with only louder moans and quicker pants, Thor came. His body tensed, his fists clenching again as he spilled over Loki’s delicate fingers and over his own stomach and the bed as well. He cursed Loki’s name under his moans, the tendons of his neck flaring a bit with tension. Thor came quite the amount, perhaps more than usual.

 

Loki reveled in each twitch and shudder, every breath and moan that Thor made as he released. The younger sped up, gripping Thor’s hips hard. As Thor caught his breath, Loki thrust hard a few more times before burying himself deep inside and coming. He groaned Thor’s name openly, half smiling. Thor twitched when he felt Loki’s hot seed splash inside him, squirming at the new feeling.

 

They both panted lightly, letting the pleasure dwindle down slowly. Loki checked on Thor, watching to see if he was alright. Thor seemed perfectly content though, tired but content.

 

The younger brother smiled softly to himself before he pulled out slowly, taking a moment to appreciate the lovely view of Thor’s entrance spread open and smeared with his own seed.

 

Still, Loki said nothing on the matter.

 

He carefully undid the cuffs, rubbing Thor’s wrists and hands to get the blood flowing quicker again. He eased Thor’s hips down so that the elder was laying down flat on the bed. Finally, he tucked Thor’s slightly damp locks behind his ear and slid the blindfold up and off.

 

Thor’s eyes were closed though, his soft lashes pressed down to the skin just under them. Loki pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and Thor opened his eyes blearily. He blinked a few times before offering a soft smile.

 

“I’m glad I trusted you,” he teased lightly.

 

Loki rolled his eyes and laid down beside him, pulling the covers up over them as Thor held his waist.

 

“I told you,” he said simply.

 

Thor laughed hoarsely before pulling the younger closer.

 

“Perhaps I should trust you more often.”

 

Then Loki laughed quietly before settling in for some well-deserved sleep. 

 

“Perhaps you should.” 


End file.
